Study Date A Scorpius and Rose One Shot
by harikja6
Summary: Rose and Scorpius, based around a piece of fanart I found. I will try to put it up as the story image! Rose is having trouble studying for a test, because Scorpius keeps distracting her. WARNING: Slight fluff!


Study Date – A Scorpius and Rose One-shot

**Note: I wrote this really quickly today, for a HP fanpage on Facebook (if you want to join then the link is in my bio!) that I'm an Admin on. Sorry if it's not great, but I thought I might put it up anyway! This is based around a really cute picture I saw (I put the pic as the story image above) and it kind of inspired me a bit :)**

**Also, for anyone who reads my LoTR Fanfic, **_**Elwin – An Elf's Love**_**, I'm working on the next chapter for it and hopefully it should be up next week :) I'll try my best!**

Rose Weasley leant back in the shade against the Oak tree, the yellowed pages of her Herbology book warming under the bright afternoon sun. She kicked off her boots to curl her toes in the lush, cool grass and sighed happily – it was a too nice day to study inside.

For a few moments content moments she was lost in a sunny, blissful daze, when suddenly a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders.

With a scream, Rose dropped her textbook into her lap and instinctively reached for her wand, kept safely inside her robes. She was on the brink of stunning her attacker, when a deep and cheerful laugh brought her slamming back to her senses.

"Scorpius!" she cried, swiping up her textbook and giving the pale haired Malfoy boy a good, hard thwack on the head with it. "Merlin's pants, you scared the life out of me! Don't – do –that!" with every anger-laced word she hit him again.

With another cheerful laugh, Scorpius Malfoy (still dressed in his Slytherin Quidditch uniform) pushed away Rose's weapon and grinned at her; though uninvited, he still took the liberty to take a seat in the tree roots next to Rose, maybe a little too closely. "How could I not? You looked so lonely, so I thought I might come cheer you up with my company." He winked and the effect was almost instant on Rose, as her cheeks flooded with heat.

"Well," she said bluntly, turning away her head, "That's still no excuse. And besides, I'm trying to study. With you around, it's obvious I won't get any work done."

"Why do you think I came?" He closed his eyes and stretched out his legs beside Rose, then wrapped an arm around Rose's shoulders (oblivious to the fact that her cheeks were now a similar colour to her hair). "Isn't it a nice day?" He asked, opening one striking blue eye to look up at the Weasley girl.

Rose stared back down at him disapprovingly – not that she mind his presence (in fact you could say she rather enjoyed it) but how was she ever supposed to get any work done now? "Yes, it is. But maybe we could do this later; I'm never going to get anything done with you hanging around!"

"What are you doing?" he asked again, apparently not hearing the first time she had told him.

"Studying!"

At this, Scorpius sat up and peered over Rose's arm to get a glimpse of the pages. "What are you studying? I can help you!"

Rose raised an eyebrow at him, trying to conceal the amusement in her smile. Though Scorpius was a natural on the Quidditch field, he was not such a prodigy in many of his academic classes.

Scorpius decided to ignore the look she was giving him. "So, tell me what you're studying." He moved his face a little close and grinned like the Cheshire Cat. "Is it kissing? Because I could easily get an A in that."

Before Rose had a chance to respond, Scorpius cupped his hands gently around her flaming cheeks and leant in towards her, aiming to capture her lips before she pulled away – not that he was expecting her to pull away, though.

"Scorp!" Rose giggled, just as Scorpius's lips hit something hard and cool. He opened his eyes to see the words '_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_' staring him in the face in bright, bold letters; Rose had managed to intervene with her Herbology textbook just before Scorpius had reached her.

Scorpius pulled a face. "I'm sure you're Herbology book likes me very much, but I wasn't really aiming for it."

Rose smiled, still blushing madly, and gathered up her things. "Maybe another time." She leaned down and pecked him on the cheek. "A time when I'm _not_ trying to work?"

"But you're always working!" he whined, jumping up to accompany her. She took his hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'm not working now, am I?"

Scorpius grinned. "Best study date ever, right?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "Right."


End file.
